1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates in general to clothes hangers and in particular to a garment hanger to be used to hang a pair of trousers by the cuff area of the trousers so that the trousers hang in a straight configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical clothes hanger includes a wood or wire frame which connects to a support rod. It is common to hang trousers on the support rod by the trousers being draped over the rod. Draping of the trousers over the rod will inherently cause a crease to be formed in the trousers with this crease being unsightly when the trousers are worn. Additionally, such hangers for trousers would inherently occupy twice the linear closet rod supporting space as opposed to if the trousers were hung in a straight configuration rather than being draped over the rod. In many houses and apartments, closet space is limited. Therefore, the hanging of trousers in this manner tends to utilize a great amount of the available closet space.
In order to use closet space more efficiently and also to hang trousers in a straight configuration eliminating the creating of any crease therein, it has been known to utilize a hanger that is specifically designed for trousers. The common form of a trousers hanger utilizes a pair of cross members which extend horizontally which are to be clamped together by some type of spring clamping mechanism. The cuff area of the trousers is to be positioned between the clamped together cross members. The trousers hanger is then to be supported on a typical closet rod with the trousers hanging in a straight configuration from the hanger thus preventing the formation of wrinkles and unwanted creases within the trousers.
The main disadvantage of the trouser hangers of the prior art is that such are not easily operable. The hanger needs to be removed from the closet rod, the clamping mechanism is disengaged to separate the cross members, the garment is then inserted between the cross members which are then moved to a closed position with the clamping mechanism then being engaged. The hanger is then replaced on the closet rod. It would be far more desirable to have a trousers hanger mounted in a fixed position within the closet with it is only being necessary to insert the cuff area of the trousers into engagement with the trousers hanger with that being the entire procedure to hang a pair of trousers.